


The Stabbening: A Randomly Generated Homestuck Fic

by mouthword



Series: Randomly Generated Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chickens, Cornflakes, Randomly Generated Fic, Stabbing, Vampire Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthword/pseuds/mouthword
Summary: I put all of my fics into a predictive writing engine. This is the product of that. I'm sorry.





	The Stabbening: A Randomly Generated Homestuck Fic

The prince was up to his nose in cornflakes when the Vantii arrived. " i understand that people in your situation think that they can shorten their pants? " he asked. 

 

kankri was only putting up with his chickens because they've been conversing with someone elses. Karkat silently wondered if kankri was only putting up with him for some form of puppy. Karkat hated puppies. "there's no knife in his neck " Kankri affirmed. 

 

" that is a diagnosis I can see. " Karkat scoffed.

 

eridan ampora was in a constant state of mess. he wanted to cry himself to sleep. this was not good. he looked to his father and ate trash.  his father was oozing with boredom. "why do you think i identify as dirt. " eridan spoke.

 

"this is bullshit and i dont grasp it. " karkat snipped. "I want coffee and a plastic straw. " he huffed.

 

"the chickens were eaten by eridan as well. " Kankri replied, bewildered with lust. Suddenly,  a vampire tourist with kleptomania steals Kankri's name.

 

Dave strider is a very long man. he does not like dogs either. He's back to the group and is carrying a knife. "eridan ampora, i have personal experience with sarcasm. " he shrugged. dave then cut eridan and gnawed at his sides.

 

"fuck piss. " kankri replied.  "stop him."

 

"it's still gross. " Karkat replied with a vague gesture of gay teen voodoo.

 

dave swallowed in concern.  he knows how fucked up what he just pulled was.  he is basically just a little sternum.

 

"i suppose you were going to drop to the ground and practice edward cullen thrusting. " dave quirked. 

 

"we're not crazy... You didn't have to kill him" karkat wrinkled.

 

"i guess that you were crammed in an alleyway of your own morals. " Dave shrugged,  then suddenly learned the human race was gone forever.

 

It was clear to everyone that they should probably leave.

 

This was the end.


End file.
